


В горе и в радости

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, FB-2019, M/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19960120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: У Лань Сичэня больше нет братьев - ни названых, ни родных.





	В горе и в радости

Лань Сичэнь поднимается в гору, идет мимо разбитых химер, ступая по черной, сухой земле. На Луаньцзане тихо — ни ветра, ни шороха листьев: Луаньцзан предназначен для мертвых.

Лань Сичэню никогда не хотелось сюда возвращаться — особенно после той битвы, в которой сокрушили старейшину Илина — но он обязан. Как брат, как глава клана, как светлый заклинатель. Лютые мертвецы смотрят на него бессмысленными глазами, и он не в силах посмотреть на них в ответ. Лань Сичэнь ожидал, что придется пробиваться сюда с боем, но нет — мертвецы только тихо порыкивают и расступаются.

Пещера Усмирения Демона нависает над ним как-то слишком внезапно, хотя, казалось бы, ее можно разглядеть издалека. Вэй Усянь встречает его у самого входа. Какое-то время они просто смотрят друг на друга, и все слова, которые Лань Сичэнь так тщательно готовил, умирают, не сорвавшись с языка. Вэй Усянь бледен и худ, его лицо напоминает острие клинка — сплошная режущая кромка, ни следа былой мягкости. Белые одежды ордена Гусу Лань смотрятся на нем саваном, и Лань Сичэнь невольно содрогается. Мо Сюаньюй был красив мягкой, почти женственной красотой. Вэй Усянь все еще в его теле, однако сейчас сквозь точеные черты впервые четко проступает его бывшая сущность, сущность Старейшины Илина. Лань Сичэнь ищет в его глазах признаки подступающего безумия, но там лишь усталость и... что-то, чему он не осмеливается дать названия. Что-то, что он почти тринадцать лет видел в глазах Лань Ванцзи — и чего не хотел никогда видеть снова.

— Глава клана Лань, — кивает Вэй Усянь.

— Я ведь уже говорил, ты можешь называть меня братом, — мягко укоряет Лань Сичэнь, и Вэй Усянь машинально поправляется:

— Брат.

Лицо его морщится, словно от боли, и Лань Сичэнь уверен, что и сам сейчас выглядит не лучше. В его жизни хватало людей, зовущих его братом, но только Лань Ванцзи делал это так.... Так...

— Брат, — повторяет Вэй Усянь. Голос его на секунду становится глубоким и гулким, и Лань Сичэнь вздрагивает, как от удара.  
Вэй Усянь качает головой.

— Зачем вы здесь, глава ордена Лань?

У Лань Сичэня нет ответа на этот вопрос. Точнее, есть — правильный, продиктованный традициями предков, заклинательским этикетом и просто здравым смыслом — но он просто не может его произнести. Губы Вэй Усяня изгибаются в скупой недоброй улыбке. Он смотрит на Лань Сичэня так, словно знает, о чем он думает. Возможно, и вправду знает. Вэй Усянь — редкая умница. Лань Ванцзи любил его в том числе и за это. Или нет, не за это — и вообще не за что-то. Просто любил.

Лань Сичэнь неловко прочищает горло.

— Ванцзи... я должен... я хочу его видеть.

— Как будет угодно, — Вэй Усянь взмахивает рукавом и исчезает в глубине пещеры.

Лань Сичэнь идет за ним.

В пещере сыро и темно, настолько темно, что Лань Сичэнь несколько раз спотыкается и едва не разбивает лоб. Это не обычная темнота, понимает он, когда тонкие, сотканные из тьмы жгуты касаются его кожи, словно голодные языки адских псов. Это не обычная темнота — в ней таится ненасытный голод и то непостижимое, неосязаемое нечто, что древние манускрипты соотносят со Зверями-Губителями. В этой кромешной черноте Лань Сичэнь не может разглядеть тень Вэй Усяня, но ему кажется, что у той было бы гибкое змеиное тело, усы и встопорщенный гребень.

Вэй Усянь шагает быстро — будто ему совсем не нужно видеть. Лань Сичэню остается только догадываться, что он сделал с собой за те дни, что они не виделись.

Ванцзи бы этого не одобрил, думает он и хмурится. Ванцзи бы...

Вэй Усянь останавливается у кровавого пруда и снова взмахивает рукавом.

— Вы хотели видеть Лань Чжаня, — говорит он, и в тусклом свете талисманов, огненных, защитных и незнакомых, замысловатых, пугающих, Лань Сичэнь наконец-то видит.

Ванцзи лежит на высоком каменном столе, который когда-то наверняка использовали для кровавых жертвоприношений и темных ритуалов. Тело его с головы до пят покрыто талисманами, руки и ноги мелко подрагивают.

— Ванцзи, — негромко зовет Лань Сичэнь — не может не позвать. — Ванцзи!

Ванцзи издает низкий горловой рев — мертвецы снаружи ревут точно также — и Лань Сичэнь пытается и все никак не может проглотить вставший в горле комок.

— Он еще... не готов, — говорит Вэй Усянь с сожалением и бережно проводит рукой по разметавшимся черной волной волосам Ванцзи. Лоб того привычно оплетает белая лобная лента, и Лань Сичэнь понимает, что она — что все это — будет преследовать его в кошмарах, пока он сам не умрет.

Лань Сичэню хочется разозлиться. Его брат не должен... не должен быть здесь, не должен быть таким. Ванцзи умер и должен был получить достойное погребение. Ванцзи умер, и его уже не вернуть. Ванцзи умер. Умер.

Лань Сичэню хочется разозлиться, но при виде осунувшегося лица Вэй Усяня, его исхудавших, похожих на кости, пальцев, злость вытекает из него, словно вода из треснутого кувшина.

— Ты не сможешь его вернуть, — говорит он, потому что кто-то должен это сказать. Потому что Вэй Усяню нужно это услышать. — Над Ванцзи с самого детства проводились ритуалы, и ты не сможешь...

— Мне не впервые совершать невозможное, — отмахивается Вэй Усянь, и на мгновение Лань Сичэнь видит в нем бывшего Вэй Усяня — дерзкого, смешливого, бесстрашного. На мгновение понимает, почему Ванцзи так его полюбил.

— Ванцзи не был обычным заклинателем. Он — Ханьгуан-цзюнь. Прочие ордена не оставят это просто так. — Их ждет новый крестовый поход на Луаньцзан. Быть может, даже новый День без ночи. Лань Сичэнь не говорит это вслух, но в этом нет нужды. Вэй Усянь и вправду редкая умница.

— Цзэу-цзюнь возглавит борьбу за правое дело? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь с легким интересом.

— Дядя, — говорит Лань Сичэнь. — Ее возглавит дядя Лань Цижэнь.

Вэй Усянь кивает, словно именно этого и ждал, снова проводит рукой по волосам Ванцзи и поправляет его лобную ленту.

— Когда ты в последний раз отдыхал? — спрашивает неожиданно для себя Лань Сичэнь.

— Отдыхал? — повторяет Вэй Усянь, как будто не понимает смысла заданного вопроса. — Какая разница.

Он снова касается волос Ванцзи, и на лице его написана такая любовь, что Лань Сичэнь поспешно отводит глаза. Смотреть на такого Вэй Усяня все равно что смотреть на солнце.

Лань Сичэнь уходит, не прощаясь, и Вэй Усянь его не провожает. Новый День без ночи... и новый Призрачный Генерал.

У самого выхода из пещеры Лань Сичэнь останавливается и какое-то время просто слушает доносящееся из глубины пещеры пение флейты. Это не Песнь упокоения, не Песнь усмирения — ни один из известных ему заклинательских напевов. Затем легкие ноты песни перекрывает громкий вой лютого мертвеца.

Флейта смолкает — но тут же начинает играть снова.


End file.
